


Please Come Home For Christmas

by wordstothewisereaders



Series: Destiel Christmas Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is late, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Dean is sad, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Minor Swearing, please come home for christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstothewisereaders/pseuds/wordstothewisereaders
Summary: Dean had had more than his fair share of sleepless nights during his lifetime. He had had nightmares leaving him wide awake and trembling. He had seen things the day before that wouldn't allow him to close his eyes. He had been so distraught that he couldn't make himself lay down. He been so wired that his adrenaline wouldn't allow him to crash. But never had he been restless because his heart was hurting.ORThe One Where Cas Is Late For Christmas





	Please Come Home For Christmas

Dean had had more than his fair share of sleepless nights during his lifetime. He had had nightmares leaving him wide awake and trembling. He had seen things the day before that wouldn't allow him to close his eyes. He had been so distraught that he couldn't make himself lay down. He been so wired that his adrenaline wouldn't allow him to crash. But never had he been restless because his heart was hurting. 

It was Christmas Eve in Kansas, and the bunker was silent. It was only 11 o'clock, but Sam had turned in early for the night, wanting to spend the rest of the night with Eileen before they all got together again in the morning. 

Dean lay in his sweatpants in bed, staring at the ceiling. He had tossed and turned for half an hour, but he knew sleep wasn't coming. He damned himself for being as lovesick as he was. He knew he was being what he had preached against for forever. It hurt like hell. 

It was Christmas Eve in Kansas, but something was missing. 

Cas had left early on the 21st, kissing Dean firmly before he was out the door. He had a lead on Lucifer, he said, and it was too important not to at least check it out. The angel had reassured Dean that he would be home for Christmas, but by Christmas Eve morning Dean was losing his faith. 

That's why he was laying pitifully in his bed, not able to think of anything but the cold spot beside him. 

***

Dean tossed and turned for an hour, flipping his pillow when he got too hot and tangling the sheets into a twisted mess. He had tangled  _ himself _ into a mess.

He rolled over into his pillow, desperately trying to ignore the stinging in his eyes when he saw that it was midnight. 

_ Damn him. Damn him. Damn him.  _

He was not supposed to be like this. He was a world renowned hunter. He was Dean freaking Winchester. He was - 

"Dean?" a deep, familiar voice whispered. 

He was hopelessly in love. 

Dean rolled over fast enough to get whiplash. He was out of bed in half a second, rushing towards the shadowy figure in the doorway. 

Dean barreled into Cas' arms. Both of them stumbled until Cas' back hit the wall of the corridor. He smashed his lips onto the angel's, sighing happily. 

"Merry Christmas, Dean." Cas whispered with a smile. 

"You aren't ever leaving me on Christmas again." Dean said, trying to be mad but failing horribly as he kissed him again.

"Deal." 

Dean dragged Cas to the kitchen, forcing a cup of hot chocolate into his hands before pulling him to the common room. They collapsed happily under a blanket, Dean wrapped around Cas clingily. The tree still twinkled in the corner where Sam forgot to turn it off. 

Dean felt his eyes growing heavier and heavier as the warmth of being happy enveloped him. He slid down until his head was in Cas' lap and closed his eyes contently. 

It was Christmas Day in Kansas, and all was well.

__So won't you tell me you'll never more roam  
Christmas and new Years will find you home  
There'll be no more sorrow no grief and pain  
And I'll be happy, happy once again


End file.
